


Dialogue

by menshouldbelikekleenex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Jealous Connor, Jealousy, POV Third Person, PWP, Possessive Connor, Semi-Public Sex, Some Humor, pretty vanilla, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menshouldbelikekleenex/pseuds/menshouldbelikekleenex
Summary: Connor's jealous of the guy you're eating dinner with.





	Dialogue

“Have you ever, like, spoken to another human being before?”

The author gaped at her with wide eyes over his dinner. They were at a bar—his idea—to discuss her helping him get his first book up to par, but he wasn’t expecting her to be so brutal. He’d heard about her before, that she was bitterly honest when it came to helping, which is why she had the best reputation in Detroit.

“What? I mean, yeah! Of course I have…” he said, stumbling over his words. “Why? Uh, why would you say that?”

She blinked a few times and pushed her glasses up her nose to look at him better. Her face was blank, but she noted with internal satisfaction the way the man squirmed under her gaze.

“Nobody speaks like that.” She took a sip of her soda (she didn’t drink, which she told him when he picked a bar, but he insisted on the locale). She looked back to the manuscript in front of her. “Also, it sounds like you’ve never seen a woman before.”

“I’ve seen–”

“‘Her breasts seemed to spill from the top of her dress as if overflowing, leaving him with an ample view of _everything,_ a view he knew she left him intentionally. He could see her nipples poking through the thin fabric, drawing his attention doward until his eyes rested on what he knew were the bullseyes underneath.’” She paused and looked up at him. “That is one of the creepiest things I have ever read.”

“I don’t think it’s bad,” he said. He huffed it out like a child, but she just continued to stare at him blankly.

“Then you obviously have never see a woman without clothes on. The areola and nipple _do not_ form a bullseye,” she said. “Boobs aren’t fucking Captain America’s shield.”

“I have seen plenty of woman naked.”

“Porn doesn’t count, bud.”

She heard a snort and glanced over at the bar. Connor sat there, trying to hide his smirk. He hadn’t wanted her to walk to the bar alone, so he went with her. He wasn’t happy she was eating with some other guy, but once he saw how much of a dork the guy was, he got over it pretty quick.

“Ok,” he said. He noticed her making faces at the android at the counter and frowned. He was better than that guy. He was _human_ ! That made him organic, which girls like, right? Girls like organic stuff, that’s what the internet said! “Why don’t you and I ditch the bar so I can hear some actual, in the moment dialogue. _And_ see a woman naked.”

She raised an eyebrow, utterly unfazed by his comment. She watched, however, how Connor froze and tensed. Her eyes slid back to the author and clucked her tongue. “Well, I understand _why_ you’ve never seen a vagina or tits before. Women clamp their legs shut the minute you open your mouth.”

“That’s rude.”

“And yet you haven’t left,” she deadpanned. “Why’s that, I wonder?”

“Well, uh, I was thinking–”

“I have a boyfriend.”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

“He’s literally right there.”

The author froze and looked at where she pointed. It was the android and he was glaring at him, the LED on his forehead spinning a nasty shade of red. She gave Connor a small wave that he did not return and looked back at the man.

“So, you like plastic?” the man asked. She supposed he thought he was being suave, but it didn’t really work.

“I like a good conversation,” she replied. “Someone who doesn’t sound like they’re regurgitating bad pick up lines they were force fed at gunpoint.”

“Huh,” was all he said. He looked back at the android—who he was starting to realize was that _police_ android that kept showing up in the news—before gulping. He was still glaring at him as if he would willing kill him. “You know what? Uh, thanks for your help! I’ll call you when I hear back from the publisher.”

“You do that.”

With that, the man stood up and threw down a couple twenties, more than enough to cover dinner and a tip, and scooted out of the place. She smiled slightly as she plopped another french fry into her mouth and chewed slowly.

Connor took the seat across from her and raised an eyebrow. She could see he was upset—probably because that guy was flirting with her the entire night—so she wasn’t that surprised when he jerked his head back toward the bathroom. She sighed but followed his order, walking slowly and waiting in the one stall bathroom at the back of the bar.

Two minutes ticked by before Connor opened the door and stepped in. His face was blank as he locked the door, but she didn’t budge from her place by the sink.

“You good?” she asked. She knew the answer, but she thought she’d ask to be nice.

“No,” he growled. “That man was flirting with you the entire time.”

She rolled her eyes at him being grumpy, which only served to rile him up more. With another deep growl, he grabbed her by the ass and sat her on the sink. She blinked a few times as he aggressively started to work on the buttons of her shorts.

“You’re not actually jealous of that dude are you?” she said through a slight moan as his lips attached to her neck. “I don’t even think that counted as flirting.”

Connor said nothing as he rid her of her pants and made sure that there was a dark hickey on her neck. She tilted her head slightly and let him do what he wanted. She wasn’t one to complain when he got into a mood. Even though they were in the bathroom of a seedy bar.

Speaking of… “Can’t you at least wait till we get home?”

“No,” he mumbled into her neck as he bit once more, smiling at the way she let out a breathy moan. “Need to show you who you belong to.”

“How romantic,” she muttered.

Connor detached himself and gave her a glare to which she simply smiled in return. His LED spun rapidly in the low light of the room and he gave her what she thought looked like a pout. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the front of his jeans, letting her feel how hard he was beneath the material of his jeans.

“I’ve been like this practically the whole time you were with that guy,” he said. “I wanted to take you right there, show him that you’re mine.”

She let out a small laugh but sat back and let him do what he wanted. He dropped her hand and started to undo his belt as his lips found hers in a desperate kiss.

“No foreplay,” he said in between kisses. “Need you.”

She nodded. She’d taken him without much warm-up before. She liked the way it stretched her extra in those times, and he knew it, happily taking advantage of it. It only took him a few seconds longer before his cock was freed and pressing insistently against her. Her breathing picked up as he started to push in.

“Fuck, Connor, please.” She tried to keep her voice down, not wanting someone to hear what they were doing. She didn’t need to get arrested for public indecency.

Getting the message, he started to push in a bit faster, inch by inch slipping into her tight heat. It was incredible, every time he was inside her. His lips were still on hers, his tongue and teeth clashing against hers in a almost primal way. It was perfect, he thought, despite the location.

He bottomed out a moment later, his cock so deep inside her that she thought she might burst. He pulled back from the kiss and looked her in the eyes—she noted the dangerous glint that rest there—before pulling all the way out of her and slamming back into her. Her back arched and she let out a moan, stifling it a second later with her hand.

His pace was brutal, fully intent on wrecking her. With each drag of his cock against her walls, she felt herself rise higher and higher, soaring towards a truly great climax.

Until it came crashing down.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She pulled back from Connor, trying to dislodge him from her body. He grabbed her hips to prevent her escape, but slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as started to slam into her even harder than before.

“Occupied,” Connor called, sounding way more composed than he looked. His eyes slid back to her, taking in her heaving breasts, mussed hair, and blissed expression. He chuckled slightly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “We’ll have to hurry so they can go to the bathroom.”

With that, he snaked his fingers between them and started on her clit, rubbing it in tight circles. She gasped and keened behind his hand, her hips bucking violently against his. Her orgasm was coming up fast and strong and by the way his LED was flashing red, she knew he was approaching his as well.

“Connor, I’m–”

“Do it. Cum for me.”

She held back a scream as she came, her head thrown back as her walls clenched so tightly around his thick cock. He let out a groan a few pumps later, spilling himself inside of her. There was nothing but the sound of panting for a few seconds as they came down.

“Are you better now?” she asked. She gave him a slight smirk as he shoved himself back into his pants and righted his tie. “Cause it’s honestly kinda lame to be jealous over a guy who called boobs bullseyes.”

“He flirted with you.” Connor was pouting, but helped her down off the sink to right her own clothes. “I don’t like when other people flirt with you.”

“I don’t think it _really_ counted as flirting.” She shrugged after a second of staring at one another. “But hey, at least I fucked you and not him, right?”

Connor’s LED flashed for a second before he seemed to go into cop mode. “We’ll discuss that comment at home.”

She laughed quietly, knowing what he meant by ‘discuss.’


End file.
